Vas animae
by AJM.AJM
Summary: Alternatywny świat powiązany z wydarzeniami z czwartego roku. Rodzina zmagająca się z dramatyczną przeszłością. Chłopiec, który nie potrafi odnaleźć się w „obcym" świecie. Wróg kryjący się w ciemnościach. Czyli moje spojrzenie na rodzinę Potterów. Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie z kategorii Harry Potter. Postacie należą oczywiście Pani J.K. Rowling ja je tylko zapożyczyłam
1. Chapter 1

Alternatywny świat powiązany z wydarzeniami z czwartego roku. Rodzina zmagająca się z dramatyczną przeszłością. Chłopiec, który nie potrafi odnaleźć się w „obcym" świecie. Wróg kryjący się w ciemnościach. Czyli moje spojrzenie na rodzinę Potterów.

Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie z kategorii Harry Potter dlatego proszę o wyrozumiałość.

Postacie należą oczywiście Pani J.K. Rowling, ja je tylko zapożyczyłam

PROLOG

James Potter już jako mały chłopiec planował jak to będzie gdy dorośnie. Wyobrażał sobie dzień ukończenia szkoły, uzyskanie tytułu aurora, poślubienie ukochanej kobiety, dzieci. Plan wzbogacały myśli o wielu przyjaciołach w jego domu, miłe wieczory przy szklance Ognistej.

W rzeczywistości marzył o życiu jakie wiedli jego rodzice. Zanim ich małych świat nie zamienił się w pole bitwy.

Nie wymagał dużo. Chciał być tylko szczęśliwy.

I o ile jego pierwsze lata życia były spełnieniem wszystkich oczekiwań, a dni beztroski wspominał ze łzami w oczach. O tyle dorosłe życie najchętniej by popierdzielił. Gdyby tylko mógł. Okazało się, że życie poza murami Hogwartu nie jest bajką. Nie oczekiwał sielanki. Jednak teraz jako trzydziestosiedmioletni mężczyzna czuł rozczarowanie. Światem, życiem i nieudolnością w ochronie własnej rodziny.

Nie którzy powiedzą, że osiągną sukces. Gratulowali mu odwagi w walce z Nim. Wychwalali pod niebiosa, gdy On został zneutralizowany. Bo choć każdy o tym marzył Lord Voldemort w dalszym ciągu żył i nikt nie potrafił go zabić. Jednak James osobiście zadbał by nigdy więcej nie spotkać tej postaci. Nawet we własnych koszmarach. A kiedyś, może ktoś zdoła zniszczyć tego potwora do ostatniego cna.

Minęło dziewiętnaście lat odkąd opuścił mury Hogwardu, siedemnaście od dnia gdy Lili została jego żoną i nie długo minie piętnaście odkąd w ich małej rodzinie pojawił się Harry, pięć od narodzin Sofie i Loren. Miał piękną i szczęśliwą rodzinę. Ale… W każdej rodzinie są jakieś rysy.

Mimowolnie skrzywił się, gdy bliźniaczki ponownie zaczęły się kłócić. Powinien je rozdzielić, zganić i upomnieć, że siostry tak się nie zachowują. Powinien, ale nie miał na to sił. Lili lepiej sobie radziła z energią córek. On trzymał się z boku. Jego przyjaciele dziwili się dystansowi jaki tworzył. Sam długo nie mógł zrozumieć własnego oddalenia. Dopiero, gdy dziewczynki skończyły cztery latka zrozumiał o co chodzi. Powodem była ich magia. Dziecięca, niekontrolowana, przypadkowa. Za każdym razem, gdy któraś wykazywała oznaki magi jego serce pękało.

Zbyt dobrze pamiętał jak jego jedyny syn robił to samo. Przysuwanie zabawek, układanie ich według własnego zamysłu, ciskanie przedmiotami, których nie chciał. Minęło tyle lat, a on to pamięta. Tak samo dobrze jak dzień, gdy mu to odebrano. Godziny tortur, płacz syna gdy rozrywali jego rdzeń magiczny towarzyszą mu każdego dnia. Każdego dnia będzie obwiniał siebie, że nic nie zrobił.

Podniósł się z wygodnego fotela, gdy usłyszał otwieranie furtki. Spojrzał na zegarek- trzynasta dwadzieścia. Podszedł do okna i obserwował jak nastolatek spokojnie prowadzi rower, odstawia na miejsce. Zawsze w tym samym miejscu, co do cala. James wiedział, że zanim wejdzie do domu oczyści buty z wyimaginowanego kurzy, jeszcze raz sprawdzi czy rower na pewno stoi odpowiednio, wróci do furtki, aby upewnić się, że zamkną ją odpowiednio.

James znał rytuał dnia syna, był stały, nie zmienny. W zachowaniu chłopca nigdy nic się nie działo bez powodu. I każdego dnia James zastanawiał się jakim dzieckiem byłby jego syn, gdyby nie trafił w ręce tych skurwysynów.

Zdaniem Uzdrowicieli Harry i tak oszukał los. Był zdrowy i sprawny fizycznie. Nauka nie sprawiała mu problemów. W logiczny sposób wyrażał własne zdanie, obawy, potrzeby. Harry żył i chyba James powinien dziękować za to Merlinowi. Gdyby tylko nie miał wrażenia, że jego syn jest żywą skorupą oczekującą na duszę. Magia nie jest ważna, czarodziej może żyć bez jej stosowania. Jednak przyglądając się własnemu dziecku nawet najgorszemu wrogowi nie życzył zniszczenia rdzenia.

James nasłuchiwał jak drzwi powoli się otwierają, słyszał ściąganie kurtki i spokojne kroki. Oderwał wzrok od szyby, gdy jego pierworodny staną w drzwiach salonu. Zastawiał się w jakim nastroju jest chłopiec i na jak wiele „uczuć" jest gotowy.

Do zamyślonego umysłu mężczyzny z opóźnieniem dotarł sens powodu kłótni dziewczynek „różdżka", „moja kolej", „oddawaj". James w szoku obserwował jak jego własna różdżka jest szarpana przez dwie małe rudowłose dziewczynki. Każda z nich próbowała wykrzyknąć jak najwięcej „zaklęć" naśladując ruchy rodziców. Widział jak jego syn nie reagując na kłótnie sióstr, spokojnie wykłada podręczniki na stolik. Pod Jamesem praktycznie ugięły się nogi, gdy kombinacja przekręconych nazw zaklęć wywołuje światełko magi, które uderzyło w nieświadomego niczego nastolatka. Nim ciało chłopca upadło na dębową podłogę James wiedział, że ponownie zawiódł.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 1

 _Uczucie duszności ustąpiło pod falą ciepła. Było to przyjemne uczucie i jakby znajome. Gdzie jestem? Co to za miejsce i dlaczego jest tu tak ciemno? Mgła spowiła wszystko, przyprawia o ciarki i chęć ucieczki, ale nie mam gdzie. Jest tylko ona…_

 _Jednak nie. To ciepło, ogrzewa wszystko wokół. Podoba mi się, jest przyjemne i odgania ból._

 _Kiedy ciepło odchodzi, chcę krzyczeć. Boli, tak bardzo boli. Nie chce znów ciemności, zimna. Nie chcę pustki. Niech ciepło wróci, teraz!_

James przeklinał swoją nieuwagę, roztargnienie, lekceważenie córek. Jednak najbardziej nienawidził siebie za pierwszą myśl, gdy ciało Harry'ego grzmotnęło o podłogę „dobrze, że to on, a nie dziewczynki". Siedząc na krześle, obok łóżka Harry'ego, nie rozumiał własnych myśli.

Lily siedziała nieruchomo na szpitalnym łóżku, nie obdarzyła męża nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Głaskała nieruchomą twarz syna, nuciła tylko sobie znane melodie od godzin. Jakby miała nadzieję, że to wybudzi chłopca. James wiedział, że obwinia go o ten wypadek. To on kazał jej wyjść do Molly, to on obiecał, że przypilnuje dzieci. Miał się wszystkim zająć. Tak jak wtedy. I znów nawalił…

Gdy drzwi od sali uchyliły się, ukazała im się poważna twarz Amy McCartney, oboje spojrzeli na ją z nadzieją. Kiwnęła sztucznie głową i podeszła do łóżka. Lili natychmiast odsunęła się, pozwalając Uzdrowicielce zbadać syna. Szybki ruch różdżką, chwila ciszy, zmarszczenie czoła i ciężkie westchnienie.

\- Amy…- James nie wiedział skąd wziął w sobie wystarczająco dużo sił na wypowiedzenie jej imienia, ale zrobił to przerywając ciszę. Uzdrowicielka spojrzała na niego, Lily, a później na nastolatka. Miała zmarszczone czoło jakby coś analizowała.

\- Kiedy się obudzi?- zadał kolejne pytanie, a ona odsunęła się od łóżka.

\- Przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu.- jej głos był służbowy, nie przyjacielski. Wiedział, że nie powie im nic dobrego.

Zmusił swoje ciało do ruchu, a gdy drobna dłoń żony dotknęła jego własnej poczuł się jakoś lepiej. Ich dawna przyjaciółka zaparzyła trzy kubki kawy i podała im. Zasiadła za ciężkim biurkiem i dopiero wtedy spojrzała na nich.

\- Dostaliśmy ekspertyzę z analizy różdżki Jamesa.-zawiesiła głos, upiła łyk naparu i dopiero wtedy spojrzała na nich.

\- Według analizy to co widział James nie mogło skrzywdzić Harrego.- oboje spojrzeli na nią w niezrozumieniu.

\- Widziałem! Dziewczynki szamotały się, naśladowały nasze ruchy, a później pojawił się blado-fioletowy blask i Harry upadł!- warkną. Obraz z wczorajszych wydarzeń ciągle miał przed oczami.

\- Nie mówię, że coś takiego nie miało miejsca. Jednak pięcioletnie dzieci nie mają wystarczająco dużo mocy, aby użyć różdżki. Nie w konkretnym miejscu. Nie w kierunku brata oddalonego o sześć metrów. I tu zaczynają się pytania. Jeśli to nie magia dziewczynek, to co odpowiada za stan waszego syna.

\- To chyba wy powinniście to ustalić! Minęła doba, a on się nie budzi!- słowa Lily, jej ton głosu według Jamesa były zbyt ostre. Jednak nie śmiał upominać żony, nie w sytuacji, gdy jej złość miałaby obrócić się przeciwko niemu, a miała ku temu prawo.

-Lily rozumiem twoje zburzenie, jednak złość w niczym nam nie pomoże. Musimy współpracować, abym mogła pomóc Harremu.

James przysuną się do żony i ścisną jej drżącą dłoń. Widział jej zaczerwienione oczy i trud jaki wkłada, aby się nie rozkleić. Zaczerpnął powietrza i postanowił przejąć obowiązek rozmowy z magomedykiem.

\- Co konkretnie chcesz zapytać? Wypełniliśmy formularz, Lily na dodatkowym pergaminie zapisała wszystkie badania jakie miał wykonywane w Stanach, numer do lekarza prowadzącego, co jeszcze potrzebujesz Amy?

\- Właśnie rozmowa z doktorem Martinesem. Początkowo podejrzewałam, że za stan Harrego odpowiada przypadkowa magia. Po jego przeżyciach ma prawo obawiać się niespodziewanego ataku. Wytworzenie przypadkowej tarczy nie zdziwiło mnie, utrata świadomości po zastosowaniu tak silnej magii też byłaby zrozumiana. Jednak doktor Martines twierdzi, że nie możliwe jest, aby Harry wykorzystał w jakikolwiek sposób swoją magię. Według niego zbyt rozległe są uszkodzenia rdzenia.

\- O jakiej tarczy mówisz?- Gdy James przerwał tyradę uzdrowicielki, miał mętlik w głowie.

\- Nie wyczuwacie tego? Cały jego pokój jest jak magnez magii i z całą pewnością to jest powód jego śpiączki. Jednak dzisiejsza rozmowa rozwiała moje nadzieję, że to chłopiec jest jej wysłannikiem.

\- Nie rozumiem.- wychrypiał James i poczuł, że Lily ściska jego dłoń. Jej zielone oczy śledziły jego twarz jakby zaczynała rozumieć o czym mówi jej dawna przyjaciółka.

\- To James, tak?- zapytała spokojnie, a gdy Amy kiwnęła głową mężczyzna, aż otworzył usta.

\- W dalszym ciągu nie rozumiem o czym mówicie!

\- James to Ty wytworzyłeś tarczę.- powiedziała spokojnie Lily. James pokręcił przecząco głową, a uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

\- To musiałeś być Ty. Nie miałeś różdżki, stałeś zbyt daleko, aby interweniować. Twój umysł wiedział, że musisz ochronić syna. Otoczyłeś go tak szczelnie własna magią, że nie może się przez nią przedrzeć, stąd śpiączka. Odkąd tu trafiliście nie opuściłeś syna nawet na pięć sekund przez co przepływ magi był ciągły i taki sam. Martwisz się o syna przez co utrzymujesz na nim tarczę. Naturalnie mogę się mylić. Jednak jeśli moja teoria jest słuszna w tej chwili Harry zaczyna się wybudzać.

\- Już teraz?

\- Jest z nim mój asystent, jeśli zauważy zmiany poinformuje mnie. Jednak ta teoria jest najbardziej prawdopodobna, dr Martines też się ku niej przychyla.

\- Sugerujesz, że uśpiłem własnego syna! Czyś Ty oszalała! Co to za brednie!

\- James!

\- Co! Nic mu nie zrobiłem! On…- nie mógł mówić dalej. Schował twarz w dłoniach, starając się uspokoić oddech.

\- Jim spójrz na mnie… Skarbie proszę Cię.- proszący głos żony zmusił go do uniesienia głowy. Lily przykucnęła przy jego krześle, a dłonie opierała na jego kolanach. Gdy brązowe oczy napotkały zielone, James poczuł znajome zimno w żołądku. W takich chwilach przeklinał to piękne zielone spojrzenie, bo miał wrażenie, że wiedzą o nim wszystko.

\- Nie chciałem… Lily - wychrypiał z trudem, sam nie wiedząc czy mówi o wczorajszym popołudniu czy o tym sprzed trzynastu lat.

\- Chroniłeś naszego syna. James nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Harremu nic nie będzie.- Miał ochotę warknąć na nią, wykrzyczeć to co siedziało w nim przez te wszystkie lata. Ten Harry nie jest jego. Jego mały, uśmiechnięty, roztrzepany synek odszedł i choćby jak pragną nigdy go nie odzyska. I choć wstydził się własnych myśli, wolałby, aby ciało jego syna jednak umarło naprawdę. Nienawidził pustego spojrzenia, wypowiedzi bez emocji, obojętności.

Potrząsnął głową, aby odgonić nieprzyjemne myśli. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że uzdrowicielka wyszła.

\- Poszła do Harrego. Prosiła, abyśmy tu zostali, aż nie skończą skanów.

\- Myślisz, że się obudzi? Amy może mieć rację?- zapytał, a Lily kiwnęła głową.

\- To nie byłby pierwszy raz, gdy to zrobiłeś. Jim przecież oboje wiemy co jesteś w stanie zrobić, aby go ochronić. Dziewczynki są za małe na tak silną magię, a Harry… on nie mógłby, on nawet nie jest świadomy, że dziewczynki się urodziły! - wychrypiała, a jej oczy uciekły w bok.

James nigdy jej nie pytał co sądzi o Harrym. Nie chciał wydać swoich uczuć, jednak czasem, w takich chwilach jak ta, miał wrażenie, że ona też ma już dość. Dotkną jej twarz, delikatnie głaszcząc piegowaty policzek.

\- Jim może powinnam mu pozwolić odejść.- odezwała się po dłuższej chwili. James otworzył szerzej oczy, nie wierząc, że powiedziała to na głos.

\- Lily podjęłaś decyzję zgodną z matczynym sercem. Zrobiłaś wszystko co mogłaś. Kiedy ja…

\- Nie mogłeś nic zrobić! To ja kazałam im ratować go, wiedziałam jaka będzie cena! Oni nie chcieli! To ja im kazałam, zmusiłam ich- pojedyncze łzy ściekały po jej tworzy.

\- Kocham Cię rudzielcu. Kocham twoją odwagę i zawziętość. Kocham to, że walczyłaś o nas. Harry… on dalej jest naszym dzieckiem.

Kiwnęła głową, ale łzy nie przestały płynąć po jej policzkach. Pozwolił, aby przysunęła swoje czoło do jego.

\- To nie miało tak wyglądać…- wychrypiała szlochając.

\- Wiem…- Potwierdził zamykając oczy i wdychając jej zapach.

 _Lodowata ciemność… Nie ma ciepła, nie ma nic. Tylko ciemna mgła przysłaniająca wszystko, mokra wilgotna. Gdzie ja jestem? Kim ja jestem?_

 _Chcę, aby ciepło wróciło…_

\- Aktywność mózgu wzrasta. Uważam, że do jutra powinien się obudzić.- James zmierzył Magomedyczkę lodowatym wzrokiem.

\- Czyli nie mogę do niego wejść do jutra?

\- James rozmawialiśmy o tym. Wróć do domu, odpocznij. Tarcza jest o wiele silniejsza niż myśleliśmy.

\- A może szukacie nie tam gdzie trzeba!

\- Na chwilę obecną nic więcej nie mamy. Po twoim wyjściu ciśnienie podniosło się, źrenice reagują na światło. Jak myślisz dlaczego tak się dzieje! Twoja magia opuszcza jego ciało. Być może uszkodzenie rdzenia opóźnia cały proces. Wrócicie tu jutro i zastanowimy się co…

\- Amy! Chodź szybko!- James drgnął, gdy młody mężczyzna wyłonił się z sali Harrego i wręcz piskliwym ze strachu głosem zawołał uzdrowicielkę. Magomedyczka pobiegła do sali, zamykając drzwi tuż przed nosem Jamesa.

 _Ból ciała ogłuszała mój umysł. Słyszę jakieś szmery, czyjeś głosy, ale ich słowa są niezrozumiane, zapachy dochodzą_ _do moich nozdrzy, ale nie umiem ich nazwać. Obcy dotyk doprowadzał mnie do szału. Nie chcę_ _go, sprawia mi ból. Jednak najbardziej boje_ _się pustki jaką odczuwam. Musze odnaleźć ciepło. Gwałtowny blask światła rozgonił ciemność, ale nie sprawił, że przestałem się bać._

Amy McCartney uważa się za dobrego specjalistę. W swoim życiu zawodowym widziała już tak wiele, że wątpiła aby zdziwiło ją coś jeszcze. Kiedyś matka powiedziała jej, aby nigdy nie myślała, że wie już wszystko. Chyba zapomniała o tej dobrej radzie.

Zielone, spłoszone spojrzenie przeszywało ją na wskroś. Oczy zionęły lękiem, bólem i dezorientacją. Amy zawsze żałowała, że Lily i James zdecydowali się na próby leczenia syna poza granicami kraju. Jednak nie śmiała sugerować im, aby to jej dali szansę na badania nad ich dzieckiem. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że jako uzdrowiciel przypadek młodego Pottera traktowała jako ciekawostkę. Sam fakt, że półtoraroczny chłopiec przeżył tygodnie tortur było szokiem dla każdego.

Amy była jeszcze stażystką, gdy aurorzy przetransportowali skatowane ciało Jamesa, tulącego do piersi syna. Pamięta zdziwienie, gdy nieprzytomny mężczyzna nie pozwalał im na zbliżenie się do chłopca. To była magia jakiej Amy nigdy wcześniej, ani później nie widziała. Dopiero ojciec Jamesa zdołał uwolnić chłopca spod opiekuńczej magii. Pamięta jak pielęgniarki szlochały pewne, że chłopczyk zmarł i jeszcze lepiej pamięta okrzyk zdziwienia uzdrowiciela, gdy okazało się, że serce chłopca słabo bije.

Początkowy przypływ radości, opadł, gdy okazało się, że na dziecko wielokrotnie rzucono _A_ _mplecti Dementors_ _._ Każdy kto znał to zaklęcie wiedział, że nie ma ratunku. Uzdrowiciele podjeli działania, nie w celu ratowania chłopca, lecz, aby jego matka miała nadzieję. Nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć jej, że jej synek jest żywym trupem. Nikt nie miał odwagi powiedziej jej tego, gdy jej mąż mógł umrzeć w każdej chwili. Więc ratowli chłopca wbrew logice.

Amy przez trzynaście lat zastanawiała się co sama by uczyniłaby w takiej sytuacji. Jakby się zachowała i czy poczynania Uzdrowicieli były służszne. Nigdy nie znalazła dobrej odpowiedzi.

Przyjaźniła się z Lily jeszcze w szkole i po tym smutnym wydarzeniach wykorzystywała tą znajomość w celu obserwacji nastolatka. Harry był intrygującym przypadkiem. Nie był zdolny do posługiwania się magią, ale jej zalążki nie opuściły jego ciała. Przez młody wiek w jakim został potraktowany klątwą, jego układ nerwowy nie scalony jeszcze do końca z magią, rozpoczą samodzielną pracę. Amy wiedziała, że Harry jest najlepszym uczniem w mugolskiej szkole, wiedziała, że nie ma przyjaciół i poza rodzicami nie zwraca na nikogo uwagi. Nastolatek wykonywał polecenia rodziców, jednak nie wychodził z własną inicjatywą. Nie sprzeciwiał się, nie protestował. Był jak idealna zabawka, gotowa na nowy rozkaz. Chłopiec nie wykazywał żadnych emocji, zawsze ze stoickim spokojem przyjmował to co go czekało, nie odczuwał bólu, co było problematyczne, bo wielokrotnie ignorował własne urazy.

I choć Amy nie była lekarzem prowadzącym młodego Pottera, wiedziała o nim dużo. Za pewne więcej niż jego rodzice. A przynajmniej tak myślała do dzisiaj. Bo przerażenie w zielonych oczach, dezorientacja i ból było czymś nowym w rysopisie jaki stworzyła. Chłopiec siedział na łóżku łapczywie łapiąc powietrze i rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Harry…- zaczęła ostrożnie, ale nie zyskała uwagi chłopca. Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, a oczy zaczęły mu się szklić, jakby chciał się rozpłakać. Łapał z trudem powietrze, a prawa dłoń pocierała klatkę piersiową.

\- Co cię boli? Powiesz mi?- chłopiec spojrzał na nią jakby nie rozumiał o czym mówi.

\- Gdzie cię boli Harry?- Kiwnęła głową do Matta, aby pomógł jej położyć chłopca. Widziała, że odczuwa ból. Zaklęcie skanujące pomogło dobrać odpowiednie eliksiry dla stanu pacjenta.

 _Światło rani moje oczy,ale jest dobre, jest lepsze niż ta dziwna ciemność. Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu, białe ściany, białe łóżko. Szpital. Skąd ja to wiem? Jednak nazwa ta dziwnie pasuje. W moich ustach pojawia się dziwnie smakujący płyn, chcę go wypluć, ale nie mogę. Krztuszę się, gdy zimna ciecz wdziera się do mojego przełyku._

„ _Harry"_

 _To wydaje się znajome słowo. Harry. Chyba tak się nazywam. Szloch wyrywa się z mojej piersi, gdy mgła powraca, a wraz z nim ciemność._

 _\- Co się dzieje Harry. Powiesz nam co Cię boli?- Ciemność jest zła. Nie chcę wracać do tej pustki. Niech wróci ciepło. Teraz!_

 _\- Niech wróci!- żądam, szlochają. Jest mi zimno, tak bardzo zimno!_

 _\- Kto? Harry spójrz na mnie i powiedz mi co ma wrócić.- nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć o co mi chodzi. Ciepło, chcę tego ciepła otulającego i broniącego mnie przed mgłą._

 _\- Mam zawołać twojego tatę?- inny głos, zaciskam oczy gdy tych kilka słów sprawia mi ból. Nie wiem o czym mówi. Jednak kiwam głową mając nadzieję, że mówi o fali ciepła._

 _\- Niech wróci. Niech wróci. Proszę…- szloch przerywa moje słowa, ciemność zbliża się i paraliżuje moje ciało, ale nie trwa to długo. To wraca, fala wróciła. Zaciskam oczy rozkoszując się ciepłem. Gdy ciepła dłoń dotyka mojego czoła, zimno odchodzi całkowicie. Uchylam powoli oczy i widzę brązowe spojrzenie. Jest mi znajome. Znam go. Wysilam swój umysł, aby skojarzył kim jest mężczyzna. James Potter wskakuje do mojej głowy jak olśnienie. Analizuje jego twarz i mogę stwierdzić, że się nie pomyliłem. James Potter odgonił ciemność. James Potter sprawił, że nic mnie nie boli. James Potter jest moim tatą. Przypominam sobie fragment kolorowej książki. Tata jest rodzicem. Obowiązkiem rodzica jest chronienie dziecka. To dlatego nie pozwolił, aby ciemność wróciła._

 _\- Jesteś moim Tatą?- pytam tak dla pewności, a jego oczy robią się większe._

 _\- Tak jestem twoim tatą.- uśmiecham się, gdy potwierdza moje przypuszczenia._

 _\- I nie pozwolisz, abym znów był sam?- pytam z nadzieją. Ciemność była przerażająca, pustka była paraliżująca. Czułem obecność innych, byli gdzieś nie daleko, czułem ich jak teraz czuje rękę taty na czole, ale byli dalej, nie mogłem ich rozróżnić, zapamiętać, prosić o pomoc. Byłem sam, ale teraz jest tata. A nie tylko nic nie znaczące nazwy._

 _\- Nigdy. Spróbuj zasnąć, będę tu, gdy się obudzisz.- Kiwam głową, gdy przypominam sobie inny głos, mówiący, że sen jest ważny. Sen daje energię, a gdy mam wystarczająco dużo sił mogę czytać i wtedy nie czuje tak bardzo pustki, ciemność staje się jakby mniej przytłaczająca._

 _\- Nie odchodź- zaznaczam nim moje oczy opadają._


	3. Chapter 3

Dziękuje za tak miłe słowa. Zdecydowanie zachęcają do pisania. Niestety brak czasu robi swoje. Dziś krótki rozdział, bardziej wstęp do dalszej opowieści.

Rozdział 3

 _Znowu jest ciemno. Jednak jakby inne, bardziej naturalne, noc…? Rozglądam się powoli, ale nic nie wydaje się znajome. Nawet mrok, zimno, jest inne niż to jakie znam. Ktoś krzyczy, a ja stoję odrętwiały, nie wiem co tu robię, co się stało. W dłoni mam patyk, unoszę go, ale zielone światło jest szybsze, a ciało drugiego nastolatka upada…_

 _-_ Harry, Harry skarbie obudź się!- Krzyknęła, szarpiąc chude ramiona ku górze, ale jej syn jakby jej nie słyszał. Szamotał się, płakał, i za żadne skarby nie mógł się obudzić. Choć wykorzystała już wszystkie znane sposoby. Z niepokojem spoglądała na syna i jeszcze większą obawą patrzyła na okna, modląc się, aby jej mąż wrócił. Jak najszybciej…

Rozdzierające „nie" rozdzierało jej serce, jego szloch i błagania, były zbyt bolesne dla niej. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy również zaczęła płakać. Szloch chłopca mieszał się z jej własnym. James mógł mu pomóc, a ona była bezużyteczna. Dlaczego magia Jamesa mu pomagała, a jej nie! Czym się różnili. Przecież kochają go tak samo.

Nie wiedząc już co robić, różdżką przywołała mokry ręcznik, usiadła na skraju łóżka opierając się o zagłówek, zmusiła szamotające ciało, aby oparło się o nią i przez chwilę trwała w tej pozycji, ocierając pot z czoła syna i kołysząc się z nim w tylko sobie znanym tempie.

\- Jestem tu synku. Jest z tobą mama. To tylko zły sen, nic więcej.- szeptała szlochając. Jak mantrę powtarzała te same słowa „ Kocham Cię", „Jesteś w domu", „Nic Ci nie grozi". Powtarzała to tak długo, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy ciało syna przestało się szamotać. Dopiero, gdy ruszył dłonią, jakby chciał się mocniej przytulić, uświadomiła sobie, że już tylko ona płacze. Wsłuchała się w równomierny oddech i miała ochotę krzyczeć z radości. Spróbowała się podnieść, aby ułożyć się w lepszej pozycji zarówno dla siebie, jak i śpiącego chłopca. Jednak on z zadziwiającą siłą zważającą na jego wątłą postawę przytulił jej tułów do swojego policzka i spał jakby godzinny koszmar nigdy nie miał miejsca.

Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Lily, gdy głaszcząc spocone włosy ostatni raz powiedziała jak bardzo go kocha.

„ _Zły sen" Czym jest zły sen?_

 _Sen według podręczników jest iluzją wyobraźni. Czy ta scena była tylko moim wymysłem? „To tylko zły sen". Ten głos jest znajomy. Mama. Ona zawsze wszystko wie, jest taka mądra. Więc i tym razem musi mieć rację. Spoglądam na nią, ale ona nie widzi, że już się obudziłem. Jej głos jest spokojny, dlatego leżę nieruchomo, zamykam oczy, aby się nie zorientowała._

 _Gdy zamiera, ja robię to samo. Nie chcę, aby sobie poszła. Tak jest dobrze. Nie wiem co zrobić, aby nie odeszła. Przytulam mocniej policzek do jej brzucha, a dłonią przyciskam jej ciało._

 _Boję się zasnąć, dlatego słucham jej głosu, oddechu i bicia serca. To odciąga myśli od koszmarnej sceny z mojego snu._

Kiedy James wszedł do domu odetchną z ulgą. Cisza, spokój, tego potrzebował. Spojrzał na zegarek i z rezygnacją stwierdził, że zostało mu już tylko dwie godziny snu. Obiecał rodzicom, że wpadnie po dziewczynki o 9 , wcześniej musiał porozmawiać z Harrym i upewnić się, że na pewno zrozumiał kim są dwie rudowłose panny.

Harry. Uśmiechną się, gdy przypomniał sobie to pierwsze „świadome" spojrzenie chłopca. Moment, gdy upewniał się, że jest jego „tatą". To było lepsze niż moment, gdy pierwszy raz usłyszał to słowo.

Nikt nie potrafi zrozumieć co zmieniło się w jego synu. Jakim cudem po tylu latach „wybudził" się z odrętwienia. Jednak czy była to zasługa jego magii, czy sam Harry pokonał bariery swojego umysłu, dziękował za to Merlinowi.

Minęło już pięć dni! Pięć dni, gdy jego syn przestał przypominać robota. Nie było lekko. „Nowy" Harry był zagubiony, wystraszony i bał się dosłownie wszystkiego. I przede wszystkim na krok nie odstępował ojca. Jakby był jego kotwicą. James do dzisiejszej nocy nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odstępować syna na krok. Przynajmniej do puki on tego potrzebował.

Jednak bycie Szefem Aurorów ma swoje konsekwencje. A próba ucieczki najniebezpieczniejszego Śmierciożercy z całą pewnością wymagała jego obecności. Miał rozdarte serce, gdy wychodził z domu. Bał się jak diabli, że gdy wróci do domu okaże się, że wydarzenia ostatnich dni były jego wymysłem.

Stojąc w progu własnego domu z niepewnością spoglądał na schody. Gdyby coś się stało, Lily by go poinformowała. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że uważa tak samo jak on, że syn jest ważniejszy niż jakiś kryminalista. Ministerstwo miało wielu pracowników. Według Jamesa mogliby się wziąć w końcu do roboty, a nie czekają jak on, Łapa i ich ludzie odwalą całą robotę. Były to egoistyczne myśli, jednak w tej chwili James miał daleko w poważaniu to co według niektórych jest najważniejsze.

Dobrze, że miał Łapę. Przyjaciel omal nie rozniósł współpracowników, że ściągnęli go do Ministerstwa. I tylko dzięki świadomości, że Syriusz został na posterunku pozwolił sobie na powrót. Nikomu nie ufał tak jak jemu i wiedział, że stary przyjaciel zajmie się sprawą tak samo dobrze jakby on to zrobił. Z tego też powodu pozwolił sobie na zrzucenie części odpowiedzialności na mężczyznę. Tylko na jakiś czas, obiecał sobie wychodząc z Ministerstwa.

W końcu zebrał w sobie odwagę i po cichu wszedł na piętro. Skierował się do pokoju, gdzie iskrzyło się magiczne światło. Uchylił drzwi i nie wiedział jak zareagować na widok Lily śpiącej na siedząco tulącą do piersi chłopca. Oboje spali spokojnie o czym świadczyły głębokie oddechy. Po cichu podszedł do łóżka wyjął z dłoni żony wilgotny ręcznik, pogłaskał ją po twarzy, a jej oczy uchyliły się. Patrząc na sytuację spodziewał się zobaczyć zmęczone spojrzenie, jednak jego żona patrzyła na niego swoimi zielonymi oczami, które iskrzyły się czystą radością. Tego spojrzenia nie widział od trzynastu lat.

 _-Śpij.- delikatne muśnięcie czoła. Zasypiam chodź przed oczami w dalszym ciągu mam zielone światło._

\- Obudził się zaraz po twoim wyjściu. James to było straszne. Nie wiedziałam co robić, bałam się, że to wróci. Szamotał się, szlochał i z trudem łapał powietrze, a ja nie mogłam nic zrobić! Nic…

\- Powinnaś mnie zawiadomić- mruczy popijając kawę i głaszcząc jej kościste dłonie.

\- Wiem, ale… Sama nie wiem co sobie myślałam! Dopiero co wyszedłeś, ludzie Cię potrzebowali. Gdyby Malfoyowi się udało… nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć!

\- Nie jestem jedynym pracownikiem w Biurze Aurorskim! Syriusz tak naprawdę wszystkim się zajął. Równie dobrze mogłem zostać w domu.- zawiesił głos i zagryzł wargę, bo nie wiedział jak powiedzieć żonie o dzisiejszej decyzji.

\- Zrezygnowałem…- mrugną w końcu patrząc się w kubek parującej cieczy.

\- Co?- zachrypiała jego małżonka. Spojrzał na nią i wiedział, że podjął słuszną decyzję.

\- Zrezygnowałem z pełnienia funkcji Szefa Aurorów. Oficjalnie jest to tym czasowe, ale... Moje miejsce jest tutaj. Z tobą, dziećmi, zbyt długo uciekałem…

Jeśli miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, zostały one natychmiast rozwiane, gdy rudowłosa kobieta wskoczyła w jego ramiona.

 _Mam zielone oczy. Są takie same jak mamy, ale włosy mam jak tata. Przyglądam się sobie i poszukuje jak najwięcej podobieństw. Przeglądam zdjęcia w albumie. Niektóre są ruchome, niektóre nie. Te z poruszającymi się postaciami są zabawniejsze._

 _Jedno najbardziej mi się podoba. Jest na nim tata za nim wielki zamek. Piękny! Patrzy prosto w obiektyw szeroko się uśmiechając. Nagle jakby znikąd pojawia się mama. Wskakuje na plecy taty i oboje wybuchają śmiechem._

\- Dzisiaj wrócą dziewczynki.- zaczyna nie pewnie obserwując reakcję chłopca. Zaniepokojone spojrzenie i ostrożne skinienie głowy. Sztywna postura ciała przypomina mu starego Harrego. Jednak cała reszta jest nowa. W tym dziwny błysk w oku, poderwanie się z krzesła. James z uczuciem niepokoju poszedł za synem do salonu. Chłopiec przeglądał szybko albumy, aż znalazł odpowiednią fotografię.

\- Są identyczne!- mówi, a James spogląda które zdjęcie obserwuje Harry. Trzy rudowłose kobiety jego życia uśmiechają się do obiektywu. Musi się zgodzić z synem, że podobieństwo jest uderzające. Małe kopie Lisicy. Później spogląda na syna i marszczy czoło, gdy widzi jak wbija sobie paznokcie w dłonie.

\- Harry o co chodzi?

\- No bo... jak ja je rozpoznam!- James nie mógł nic poradzić na fakt, że rozbawiła go bezradność w głosie syna.

\- Nie przejmuj się nawet ja je mylę!

 _Wszystko jest nowe, a jakby stare. Znam dom, wiem, gdzie co jest, a jednocześnie nie pamiętam, że mam siostry! Dlaczego?_

 _Mama krząta się po kuchni, a z piekarnika dochodzi przyjemny zapach. Ten obraz też jest znajomy, ale zapach jest nowy. Za oknem śpiewają ptaki. Podoba mi się ten dźwięk. Podchodzę do okna i przyglądam się kwiatom, drzewom i dróżce prowadzącej do huśtawki, zjeżdżalni i basenu._

 _Głowa mnie boli. Pocieram czoło, ale to nie pomaga._

 _\- Skarbie?- spoglądam na mamę, a ona robi to samo. Przypominam sobie słowa uzdrowicielki, że mam powiedzieć, gdy będę się źle czuć. Czy teraz czuje się wystarczająco źle?_

 _\- Głowa mnie boli- odzywam się w końcu, pocierając czoło. Mama zachmurza się i spogląda w okno._

 _\- Tata zaraz wróci- mruczy. Kiwam głową i zastanawiam się czy powinienem powiedzieć, że to nie o zimno chodzi. To nie ciemność wraca. Tak naprawdę nie czuje mroku od dnia, gdy wróciliśmy do domu. Tu jest bezpiecznie._

 _Zastanawiam się tylko chwilę nim słowa opuszczają moje usta._

 _\- Bolało nawet jak był tata..._


	4. Chapter 4

„ - _Harry łap!_

 _Odwracam się na znajomy głos, ale nie widzę jego właściciela. Obce słowa, zdania wypowiedziane przez ścianę ciemności. Rozglądam się, próbuję pokonać ciemność, brnę przez nią, bo już wiem, że tam po drugiej stronie też coś jest. Ignoruje dreszcze, lęk i obawę. Brnę przez ciemność po omacku, ale nic nie widzę, tylko głosy w mojej głowie._

 _\- No i uciekła… Mówiłem, abyś ją łapał!_

 _\- Cisza! Próbuje się skupić. Naprawdę wy chłopcy chyba nigdy nie dorośniecie._

 _Radosny śmiech obcych powoduje, że budzę z uśmiechem."_

Otwieram oczy, a sen tli się w mojej głowie. Tak jak kilkadziesiąt razy wcześniej. Mam wrażenie, że to nie był tylko sen. Jakbym tam był, jakbym przeżywał sytuację z moich snów, ale… Przecież to niemożliwe. Rozglądam się po salonie i uczucie, że nie to jest moje miejsce znów owiewa moje ciało. Każdy dzień jest nowym początkiem. Uczę się tego co jest wokół mnie, obce miejsca, ludzie, zapachy, obrazy, są jak głosy z moich snów. Tylko na odwrót. Widzę je, ale nie poznaje. Ocieram zaspane oczy i przełykam ślinę próbując nie pogubić się w tym nowym świecie. Najważniejsze, że zimno odeszło…

James

Moją obsesją stało się obserwowanie go jak śpi. Obserwuje jak jego brwi marszczą się, jak porusza głową, wsłuchuje się w jego oddech. W głębi duszy obawiam się, że sen odbierze nam go. Że któregoś dnia obudzi się i będzie taki jak wtedy. Cholernie się tego boję. Niepokój zżera moje wnętrzności.

\- Zrobiłam kawę.

Unoszę głowę na głos mojej małżonki. Kiwam głową i przyglądam się skulonej postaci na łóżku. Śpi… wydaje się, że tym razem nie będziemy musieli wyrywać go z koszmaru. Rzadko zdarza się, aby spał tak spokojnie. Wygląda na zrelaksowanego i chyba dlatego pozwalam sobie na chwile oddechu przy kubku kawy. Ruda podchodzi do niego i okrywa jego ramiona ręcznie robionym kocem. Gdy wyciąga dłoń chwytam ją i ściskam z całych sił. Tak niewielki gest, a znaczy tak wiele. Jestem pieprzonym szczęściarzem mając tak silną kobietę przy sobie. Pomyśleć, że przez tyle lat, uciekałem… Nigdy jej tego nie wynagrodzę. Nim przekraczamy drzwi kuchni daje jej buziaka w policzek i mocno przytulam ją do swojej klatki piersiowej. Czuje jak napięcie odpływa z jej ramion i to jest najlepszą nagrodą. Nasza mała czułość jest skomentowana głośnym „Bleee". Uśmiecham się, spoglądając na dwie kruszynki. Przyglądają nam się i choć udają obie,że mają mdłości na ich buźkach widnieje uśmiech. Podchodzę do nich i obdarowuje ich policzki kilkoma buziakami, co kwitują głośnym śmiechem, wdycham ich zapach, gdy gramolą się na moje kolana.

\- Ciszej…- mruczy Lisica spoglądając na drzwi, ale jej twarz jest pogodna. Dziewczynki kiwają głową, rozumiejąc bez tłumaczenia prośbę mamy. Zadziwiające jak tak małe osóbki potrafią wiele zrozumieć. Bałem się, naprawdę bałem się jak to będzie, gdy wszyscy już będziemy w domu. Bałem się reakcji Harry'ego. Bałem się jak one przyjmą tą jakże inną osobowość brata. Moje obawy były co najmniej niepotrzebne. Pierwsze dni były co prawda, badaniem terenu z dwóch stron. Jednak szybko okazało się, że dziewczynki swoją otwartością odziedziczoną po matce zjednały nieśmiałego brata. Teraz widok ich trójki w salonie już nie jest niczym dziwnym. Małe są wielkimi gadułami, a Harry słucha uważnie każdego ich słowa sporadycznie coś komentując. Spędzają ze sobą każdą możliwą chwilę. Spoglądam na żonkę, która puszcza do mnie oko i rozsiada się na wolnym krześle i przysłuchuje się paplaninie córek.

\- I zbudowaliśmy taki wielki zamek! Harry nam pomógł. Klocki nie chciały się nas słuchać! Ale jak on przyszedł to od razu ułożyły się tak jak chciałyśmy!- mrużę oczy słysząc słowa Loren, która zaczęła już całkiem inny temat. Jej chyba nigdy nie znudzi się paplanie.

\- Ułożył je, tak?- pytam, aby połapać się w natłoku słów.

\- Nie no… przecież mówię. Zrobił tak…- pokazała skomplikowany ruch ręką- i ułożyły się! A później Sofie to rozwaliła!

\- Przecież Harry je naprawił!

Spojrzałem na Lily, a jej wzrok śledził dziewczynki. Za pewne zastanawiała się nad tym samym co ja. Czy mówią prawdę?

\- Muszą mu zrobić badania James.- mrugnęła, kilka minut później, gdy udało nam się wygonić dziewczynki na podwórko, gdzie radośnie chlapały się wodą, i budowały zamki z piasku.

\- Znasz ryzyko! Może zapaść w śpiączkę!

\- Wiem o tym James! Wiem i myślę o tym cały czas. Jednak słyszałeś co mówiła Amy. Tylko to zaklęcie pozwoli im na zbadanie dokładnej struktury rdzenia. Martin się z nią zgadza.

\- I po co? Jeśli rzeczywiście może szczątkowo używać magii to rewelacyjnie! Czy naprawdę musimy wiedzieć w jakim stopniu? Po co mamy go narażać. Jest dobrze tak jak jest! Miesiąc temu nawet o tym nie marzyliśmy!

\- Naprawdę jest rewelacyjnie? James nie ma dnia, by nie zwijał się z powodu bólu głowy, wymiotuje, ma migreny. Przesypia zaledwie kilka godzin na dobę i to z większość musisz go budzić bo ma koszmary. Musimy znaleźć sposób, aby mu pomóc.

\- I pozwolić im zrobić z niego szczura laboratoryjnego?! To mój syn do cholery!- warczę odwracając się do niej.

\- Z tego co wiem to też moje dziecko James! Jesteś zamroczony chwilą radości, jest lepiej, ale on w dalszym ciągu cierpi, a naszym zasranym obowiązkiem jest, aby go z tego wyciągnąć. Jeśli tylko tak osiągniemy cel...

\- Lily…

Nie kończę bo moje oczy napotykają szczupłą postać. Przygląda nam się z niepokojem, a mi puls przyśpiesza. Jak wiele słyszał? Dlaczego to wszystko nie jest prostsze?

\- Jak tam kolego wyspałeś się?- pytam zmuszając swój głos do swobodnego tonu. Kiwa głową, ale dalej nie rusza się z miejsca. Przeskakuje wzrokiem ze mnie na mamę, a niepokój w jego oczach zabija mnie wewnętrznie. Dlaczego pozwoliłem się ponieść emocjom? Przecież wiem, że boi się krzyków!

\- Usiądź skarbie, babcia podała nam sernik.- Ruda podeszła do niego dotykając jego ramiona, poprowadziła go do krzesła i usadziła jak lalkę przy stole. Podała mu talerzyk z deserem i zachęciła, aby zjadł. Jego ciało było sztywne, napięte, wykonywał jej polecenia. Zachowywał się jak prze „wybudzeniem". A Lily traktowała go jak kiedyś, komanda za komendą, rozkazy w najprostszych czynnościach, aby choć trochę przypominał normalne dziecko. Poczułem narastające mdłości, gdy jego wzrok zmętniał. Merlinie tylko nie to, błagam…

Jednak później wydarzyło się coś co nigdy, ale to nigdy wcześniej nie miało miejsca. Ręką strącił talerzyk, odsunął się od stołu z taką siłą, że krzesło się przewrócił i nim zainterweniowaliśmy, wybiegł z kuchni trzaskając drzwiami.

Lily

\- Skarbie proszę otwórz!- stałam pod drzwi modląc się, aby przeklęte drzwi ustąpiły. Próbowaliśmy już wszystkich sposobów, magią, siłą mięśni. Nawet nie drgnęły. Co gorsze Harry od dwóch godzin też nie wydał nawet najmniejszego dźwięku. Nie potrzebnie znów zaczęłam ten temat. Może James ma rację. Może powinniśmy odpuścić i cieszyć się tym co mamy?

Jednak nie mogę. James widzi tylko to co dobre, zachwyca się rozmowami, spędzaniem spólnego czasu przy grach. Jednak ja widzę jak mój syn chudnie z każdym dniem, jak płacze po koszmarach, bądź prawie mdleje z bólu. Przecież to musi być ze sobą powiązane! On nie może tak żyć!

Niepokój o pierworodnego i tego co mógł zrobić ściska moje wnętrzności. Nim pomyślę co robię odsuwam się od drzwi, a w głowie pojawia się wspomnienie jak moja matka radziła sobie z moimi humorami. Może nie jest to idealne rozwiązanie, ale nie wiem już co robić!

\- Harry Jamesie Potterze jeśli w tej chwili nie otworzysz tych drzwi napytasz sobie kłopotów w jakich jeszcze nigdy nie byłeś!

Nikt nie wyobrazi sobie mojego zdziwienia, gdy po chwili drzwi uchylają się. Wchodzę do pokoju, rozglądając się za synem. Siedzi skulony na łóżku i najchętniej przytuliłabym go do siebie, ale nie robię tego.

\- W tym domu nie trzaskamy drzwiami synu! Nie zamykamy się w pokoju bez słowa! Umiesz mówić, wiem bo sama cię tego nauczyłam i mam ogromną nadzieję, że następnym razem użyjesz ich zamiast ucieczki. A teraz możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego zachowałeś się w taki sposób?

Mój ton łagodnieje, a jego zlękniony wzrok powoduje, że cała pewność siebie ulatuje ze mnie jak z balona. Siadam na skraju łóżka.

\- Kłóciliście się… Przeze mnie…

Ma zachrypnięty głos i zaszklone oczy. Wiem, że nasza dość burzliwa wymiana zdań mogła go przerazić. Czasem w takich chwilach jak ta, zachowuje się jak malutkie dziecko. Jakby jego umysł zatrzymał się tamtej jesieni i dopiero teraz dorastał. W innych chwilach zachowywał się jak doświadczony staruszek. Nie mogłam się doczekać, gdy będzie tylko zwyczajnym i humorzastym nastolatkiem. Bo, że tak właśnie będzie nie wątpiłam. Potrzebujemy tylko czasu.

\- Dyskutowaliśmy, nie kłóciliśmy się. To jest znaczna różnica kotku. Przepraszam za nasze zachowanie.- kiwną głową i ku mojemu zdziwieniu położył głowę na moich kolanach. Pogłaskałam jego rozczochrane włosy i odetchnęłam z ulgą.

\- Czasem, czasem wydaje mi się, że odejdziecie. Że znów zostanę sam…- wychrypiał przez łzy.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieramy synku.- zapewniła. Uniosła wzrok na małżonka zastanawiając się w jakim piekle przez te wszystkie lata był jej synek.


End file.
